Mi sirena
by TamashiHimura
Summary: Ella se había convertido en una sirena durante el verano de su primer año en Hogwarts ;solo ella sabia su secreto .El había sido su enemigo desde siempre , durante el verano había visto una sirena mientras nadaba , descubriendo el secreto de ella .Ahora ambos como premios anuales deberán convivir ,sin que nadie sepa el secreto de la leona que por alguna razón el decidió proteger...


Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores; material de fans para fans.

Ella se había convertido en una sirena durante el verano de su primer año en Hogwarts ;solo ella sabia su secreto .El había sido su enemigo desde siempre , durante el verano había visto una sirena mientras nadaba , descubriendo el secreto de ella .Ahora ambos como premios anuales deberán convivir ,sin que nadie sepa el secreto de la leona que por alguna razón el decidió proteger,con ayuda de dos particulares chicas mas; ciertos pelirrojos pondrán en riesgo a ambas partes , puesto que a pesar de vivir en un mundo mágico , no siempre se ve a una Bruja convertida en sirena.

Universo alterno-Dramione-Basado en H2O: Just Add Water

Prologo: De humana común a bruja y de bruja a ¿sirena?

Hermione Granger una bruja brillante hija de muggles , una niña realmente hermosa también una gran hija, estaba por cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts una admirable Gryffindor ,amiga nada más y nada menos que el niño que vivió ,enemiga firme de Draco Malfoy un Slytherin de estirpe pura ;en su verano le había ocurrido algo maravilloso según muchos. Durante las vacaciones de verano fue con su familia a una bahía en España, donde pasaron un mes, mas unos días antes de tener que volver ella se fue de excursión sola cayendo en un pequeño pozo de agua que daba directo a la luna y al mar. Luego de horas de desesperación encerrada en ese lugar y mojada fue rescatada por una niña de su edad que la llevo con sus padres simplemente que advirtiéndole que no se mojara frente a muchas personas , nunca supo su nombre .A la mañana siguiente al bañarse ocurrió algo inexplicable con la ciencia unos segundos luego de entrar a la bañera le salió una cola con escamas como las de un pez Kofi .Por lo que el resto de sus días en aquella playa se la paso disfrutando de nadar libre , siempre guardando su secreto a todos .

Draco Malfoy un brujo bastante hábil, un niño mimado pero que prometía mucho estaba por cursar su segundo año en Hogwarts, sin embargo durante su verano fue llevado a la playa por sus padres, durante todas sus vacaciones se la paso en excursiones por la bahía hasta que una tarde vio a una pequeña sirena que jugaba .Sin darse cuenta quedo embobado observándola, para su tristeza e ira en el momento que se dio cuenta quien era sus padres se acercaban a lo lejos. Hermione la amiga de San Potter era la sirena quien huyo al oir las voces . Por alguna razón en su cabeza de niño de 12 años prometio guardar el secreto.

Luego de unos años habían vuelto a aquella bahía encontrándose en la orilla de aquella playa , un gélido silencio reino ; ella sabía que él sabía desde hace mucho su secreto lo había notado sin embargo nunca pudo preguntarle no le había lanzado un obliviate por esa razón ella necesitaba saber ; más si en los últimos años el no había dicho .Desde hacia tiempo ellos habían realizado una tregua que solo va durante los veranos puesto que era común verse si volvían a la playa, claro está que nunca se llegaron a ver tan cerca del agua durante todos esos años, hasta ese día.

-Granger no sabía que te gustaba nadar –comento sin sentimiento alguno cosa que extraño a la castaña – no eres muy disimulada que se diga

-Cállate Malfoy – gruño la leona moviendo la cola para evitar que se siguiera mojando - ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? …¿Por qué no has dicho nada? – cuestiono la leona.

-Desde el verano para entrar a segundo….me parece que no es necesario decir nada – comento el rubio sentándose en la arena, mientras observaba la cola de la castaña, el realmente nunca la había odiado como tal, le tenía celos- ¿Desde cuando eres así?

-Desde ese mismo verano – suspiro arrastrándose un poco más lejos de la orilla para recibir una ayuda inesperada del rubio – Supongo que gracias Malfoy...

-claro – fue lo único que dijo el rubio .Contra todo pronostico ambos llevaron una conversación civilizada mientras que la castaña se secaba. Mas ambos sabían que seguirían con su trato hostil hasta el fin de sus días en Hogwarts .


End file.
